Over the years, efforts have been made to make the chaise or lounge chair more compact, portable, convenient and easier to carry. Due to these efforts, many compromises had to made in comfort and carrying conveniences. For instance, folding lounge chairs are not adjustable to fit in particular person's special physical characteristics, such as long legs. Folding chaise or lounge type chairs are also cumbersome and difficult to carry. The carrying of a folding chaise lounge is especially difficult when additional items must be carried. This is typically in situations when such folding or chaise lounge chairs are used the most, such as going to the beach, a concert, a picnic or other outdoor events; when other articles are generally carried or desired by the user.
The known prior art folding chaise lounge chairs such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,748, entitled "Collapsible Chair" issued on Apr. 14, 1942, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,764, entitled "Chaise Lounge" issued on Oct. 17, 1972, provided some improvements in the convenience and the comfort of chaise lounge chair users, but they do not satisfy the ever increasing public demand for additional convenience and/or comfort. The Collapsible Easy Chair described in U.S. Pat. No. No. 2,279,748 has no provisions for carrying additional items. Various other conventional beach type chairs or lounges are known, e.g. the type covered with canvas or plastic webbing that can readily be folded. However, these prior known constructions were not adjustable to accommodate persons of varying heights, and/or constructed for carrying other personal articles desires by a person using such lounge. As with the known folding lounge construction, the overall length thereof was fixed; and constructed for persons of generally average height. Such lounge chair when used by a tall person proved uncomfortable because the tall person's feet generally extended beyond the length of the lounge chair, and would be totally unsupported.